


Pretty Little Noises

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Negan makes the prettiest little noises when you peg him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up filth, cause I really like the thought of Negan being pegged. I'm probably gonna write a prequel to this... Since this was a little bit short.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! - oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

His hands claw at the crimson silk bed sheets below him; sweat beading on his sensitive skin. His chest is heaving for air; head dropped low as you slowly thrust your hips, you want to make him gasp and groan for you, to hear noises that only you were able to tease from him.

“F-fuck…” His voice trembles under your touch, breaking ever so slightly as he buries his face in the pillow, trying to desperately hide and muffle the noises he was making.

He looked so utterly debauched and fuckable below you, spread out just for you. The strap on clipped on tightly against your hips, the faux cock buried in his ass.

The supply run when you both found the toy had been… Interesting, you and Negan had briefly spilt off from the group, hunting for items that could have been used specifically for the women of Sanctuary. Only to wind up with the both of you finding a run down sex shop, stealing a bunch of items for the two of you… And fucked him there and then.

Negan had instantly demanded that you take the toy back to Sanctuary.

“You okay, baby?” You tease, leaning against his back and slowly traced your tongue against his spine. A giggle left your lips when he physically trembled under the little touch, Negan loved to submit to you and you loved to see him submit. “You like it when I fuck you? I need you to tell me what you want, I can’t give you anything unless you tell me.”

“F-fuck me…” Another mumble fell from his lips, back arching as you thrust your hips once more, coming to a complete halt, listening as he snarled in despair at the lack of movement.

“I can’t hear you, Negan, I need you to be louder, okay?” You purred in his ear, tracing the tip of your tongue over the shell of his ear. “Come on, louder baby.”

“Fuck me, doll… Fuck me!” 

You flipped him over on his back, licking your lips as you ate up the sight of his debauched form, his leaking cock, begging to be touched, his eyes were almost begging you to fuck him and let him come.

His head was thrown back, those pretty little noises that you so desperately loved to hear finally being teased from his throat as you thrust your hips, harder and faster than before, his hands gripping the sheets again.

“You’re gorgeous, Negan…” You panted, nails leaving half moon shaped marks on his hips, his eyes half lidded as he repeated your name like a holy chant. One of your hands slid away from his hip, reaching up and took hold of his cock, slowly pumping him in order to match in time with the thrust of your hips, his back arching so deliciously off the bed.

“G-gonna…”

“Come for me, Negan. Let me see you come undone.”

Your tongue darted out across your lips as Negan called out your name, eyes squeezed shut, pearly white cum streaking across his stomach. Your breath started to return, slowly pulling out of Negan, and pressed a gentle kiss against his chest.

“Fuck, you’re the best doll…” He softly whined, his face almost dazed and docile as you slid off the bed, unhooking the clips that held the toy to your hips, letting it drop to the floor with a thud before climbing back onto the bed with him.

“Whatever you need, sweetie.” You purred, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Whatever you need…”


End file.
